Everyday Bothers in the Valley
by Geno77
Summary: Just slice of life of those who live in the Valley of Dreams. Takes place in Rayman 1-verse, though relations to the others games in the franchise will come into play later on. Trying out something different, feedback wanted.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I love you.

It was easy enough to say. Just 3 words, simple ones at that. Not exactly a mouthful to get across what was apparently so complex.

He didn't get it. He really, _really_ didn't. And he was fine with admitting that. It was the pity in everybody's eyes whenever he stated the fact that was driving him mad. It was as bad as the hatred that had once taken residence in such a spot in their gazes towards him, not long ago. Anger and bitterness that were harsh and cold. But he could at least understand that. Understand WHY he was treated like that. He'd brought it upon himself, something he realized upon finding himself resting after narrowly surviving the destruction of his home.

But he didn't get why everyone was so sad for him. He couldn't figure it out and it was pulling him down into the depths of insanity **trying** _to._

And so he was here, knocking at the door of the last person who'd ever want to see him, to have to see his face.

He could tell all the pain and unease behind that smiling, happy face. Cheerfulness genuine, of course, but strained at the constant recognition he brought back to the surface. How he unintentionally brought back to them old times from which they'd struggled to move on from. In other words, he wasn't any help; if anything he was a hindrance.

But when that door swung open, they still looked him in the eye. For a spilt second, they saw family they had lost, who they'd longed to meet again for so many years... Then, smiling, tears blinked away under the shadows of their blonde bangs which were oft over their eyes like a protective veil, they welcome him in.

Once more, an enemy in the past is welcomed as would be any old friend. To this day, the Magician _still_ amazed him.

"_So~!"_ the wise magic user started off, gently closing the door. The warm light of the room from the tame fire casting all the more shadows, of which the guest felt more at ease in than the unyielding sunlight. The blonde mage's smile widened, his tone that of curiosity like a child, "Dark Rayman! What brings you here to my abode today?"

AN: There shall be more. Hope you like!


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't that uncommen to find strange things going on in the Valley of Dreams.

It _was_ odd, however, to find Joe's restaurant with it's bar closed so early. Usually it was open most of the day, from dawn to past midnight. Sometimes it was a wonder how Joe got enough sleep, but he always seemed energetic and with a smile.

Said alien- it was obvious to everyone, and no one really cared about it enough to judge- was currently going through his inventory. It had been awhile since he'd last checked his stock thoroughly, and when he'd found out he'd fun out of strawberries last night, it'd been the final straw.

So far, the results were that he was down 70 oranges, 20 strawberries, 8 bags of plumbs, half a crate of salt for the margaritas, and missing 5 wine glasses to name a few things.

Joe scratched his head, puzzled. He tried to think of where those could have gone off to, eyes moving about as he thought. It wasn't long before his suspicions about one of his regular night customers, a LivingStone, being behind a potential theft, were interrupted as a piece of bright red caught his attention.

His face was covered in a smile, antenna eyes rising. "Firefly!" He called out, having spotted the limbless as she walked down the stairs. The fair-skinned beauty gave a small smile in response, flittering on her delicate wings from the second step down over to him.

She landed softly, a faint glow around her illuminating her emerald eyes. She glanced at the scattered objects around Joe and giggled. Joe laughed as well, "Well, aren't you up late! What are you doing up still, sweetheart?"

Firefly continued to softly laughed before responding, "I was wondering why there wasn't any hum of business going on underneath the floor. I'm not used to having to fall asleep without some voices chatting away their toils of the day. It's too quiet, the floors are way too noisy!"

Joe rolled his eyes, but still embraced her in a hug. "Aw, why didn't you tell me before? I'd have hunted for and dusted off my old saxophone to play you a tune. Maybe that one you always used to love?" Firefly's eyes widened and smile grew wider.

"The Lullaby? You still remember it?" She squeed in a burst of joy. "Yes! I would love that! I'll go start looking!" Firefly zoomed back up the stairs and exclaimed as she went, "You're the best, daddy!"

Joe simply shook his head with a grin, looking fondly after his excited little girl as she bounded off to find his old musical instrument.

It had been quite awhile since he'd last played that thing, he honestly hoped that he still knew how.

Joe followed his daughter upstairs, surprised to find that she'd already found it, eyes alight with excitement. She watched as he took it in his hands, clumsily trying out the keys. Trying to get a feel for how to play the notes, before bringing the reed to his lips...

Along the coast line, deep, rich notes swirled in the sand and tails of the breeze. A soothing, sweet song carried loudly through the walls of the building shaped like a shell, carried into the sparkling nighttime sky atop the wind. Working its way into the melody of the BandLands up in the clouds, creating a symphony under the moonlight that danced around the stars.

This night, the music from an old, simple song, was heard throughout all the Valley, heard by all until the dawn.


End file.
